Ramen and Sasuke
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: My first Naruto fic... Naruto wants Sasuke to eat some ramen, but Sasuke won't, so,Naruto has to find a way to MAKE him eat it... Very short one shot...


**Ramen and Sasuke...**

Naruto wants to give Sasuke some Ramen, but Sasuke won't eat it, Naruto whines, he wants Sasuke to eat it! Why won't he eat it! Well, he has to figure a way to get him to eat it, right?

Me: Forgive me if this is kinda crap, but it's my first Naruto fan fic

Me: Dedicated to my little sister whom is a yaoi fan of these two. (she made me watch 2 episodes, that's all I've watched!)

Me: I don't mind them, either... Heh... DISCLAIMED I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

** One  
Ramen and Sasuke**

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" cried Naruto babyishly, holding out the large bowl of ramen that he had persistantly shoved under his dearest Sasuke-kun's nose for about the 70th time that sunny day. Sasuke, irritably, pushed it away, folding his arms and glaring at the Kyubi sealed boy.

"Because it's fucking disgusting! I HATE RAMEN!" snapped the angry ebony haired boy as Naruto whimpered, he only wanted to share Ramen with Sasuke, after all, they _were_ friends...

"No you don't! You're just afraid to try it! Like when a baby is afraid to ride their first bycicle, or afraid to eat their foot, or maybe their mama..." Naruto started to explain, setting the ramen bowl down. Okay, this was for some reason, extremely annoying the black haired boy who's head was steaming like a tea pot.

Although, Naruto sharing his ramen was a once in a life time chance, and that was true! He never, and I mean _never_, shared his ramen with anyone, not even Kakashi, Iruka, Jaraiya or Sakura, well, eh tried to share it with her, but she just punched him for asking. He soon realised how mean she was...

"Oh, shut up Naruto! I hate Ramen, I don't wanna try it and that's that! End of story!" snapped Sasuke as Naruto whimpered, Sasuke was being cruel! Naruto wanted to share ramen with his friend!

And if it took him a devilish plan to do so, he would do so. Nothing could stop Naruto, if he wanted to become hokage, he would have to be a mastermind in plans. So, he had to make a plan.

And that's when his tiny pea sized, er, matured brain started to plot and plan out the perfect way to make Sasuke eat the beloved and delicate, delicious ramen that he always ate.

Then, his brain suddenly struck the most _perfect_ plan, the most devious and wonderful plan ever to be made by Naruto Uzamaki, (is that spelt right?) this plan was so wonderful, even Sakura would be proud to call him a genius, or a baka of a genius.

"EAT!" Naruto instructed, yet again, he shoved the stupid ramen bowl under Sasuke's nose, ti was days like this that he wished he had stayed with Orochimaru, he then frowned at that thought because Orochimaru had constantly pulled his clothes off and touched the young boy, saying he couldn't wait to hae Sasuke's body for his own. It had sickened the raven haired boy.

Orochimaru was a pervert, to say the least. Being with a pestering Naruto who constantly whined like a petulant child was much more worthy than being with Orochimaru, who just wanted to watch him undress and shower constantly.

"NO YOU FUCKING WEIRDO!!!" cried Sasuke, he was a little ashamed to call the blonde haired blue eyed ninja his best friend, but he wasn't proud of anyone, really. Naruto was just a little hyper and persistant, that was what annoyed Sasuke, and what mad ehim love Naruto more than anything.

Yes, the Sasuke Uchiha, on live had to admit, he loved Naruto Uzamaki, the hyper, weird and ramen loving ninja, why was it so wrong to love him? Well... Sasuke was a little emo and depressing all the time, and Naruto was just... Happy? Plus, he thought, what was his chances anyways? Naruto liked the pink haired girl, not him.

And he was pretty sure Iruka would have made poor Naruto as straight as a ruler, (which bends) and lectured him on gay people, using Iruka and Kakashi as a splendid example, and, to poor Sasuke's misfortune, Orochimaru and Sasuke. What a misfortune and a disaster.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!! Eat the ramen! If you do, I'll stop pestering you and making you annoyed! That's a bargain made in heaven!" Naruto said happily, and if this didn't work, plan B had to go into action, and, that was a little more devilish in it's own way than plan A, which was just to annoy the raven haired Seme.

"Piss off and annoy that Sakura bitch!" Sasuke snapped coldly as Naruto stared at him, then smirked, and stared at Sasuke, then downed his ramen, his cheeks bulsging with the flavoured noodles. Sasuke was paying no attention until...

"Sasuke-seme..." he mumbled, through the noodles, of course, trying not to swallow them as Sasuke's eyes flamed, and he turned to lecture innocent Naruto, who suddenly grabbed his head na dkissed him full on, making sure the noodles went down his mouth and throat, pushing his tongue in as Sasuke's eyes widneed, shit, he never expected that from naruto!

And to Naruto's amazement, surprise and desire, Sasuke kissed back with fiery passing.

Right in front of Iruka and Kakashi, who were doing a famous eye twitch invented by my own sister...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was VERY short, but it was a first attempt because I have never ever even tried Naruto fics before, I watched 2 episodes and my sis wanted me to make the fic, well, a story for the coupling, I came up with the idea hehehe...

YAYNESS PLEASE, REVIEW!!!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
